


Coconut Cream

by touchstarvedzuko (Virtualnepha)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Facials, M/M, Married Couple, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sokka - Freeform, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtualnepha/pseuds/touchstarvedzuko
Summary: Sokka is having a day only his kitten can fix.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	Coconut Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I just wrote one of my old band fics to be Zukka, That's My Business 
> 
> Yes I should be focusing on my Zukka Big Bang that's Also My Business
> 
> Enjoy my self indulgent porn

Unknown to Zuko, Sokka was having an awful day at work. Zuko sat idly on the couch of their shared apartment, feet up on the coffee table and nursing a glass of rose. Empty boxes of mochi had begun forming a small pile on the floor below his feet. He was watching a soap opera, one of his favorites. Today, though, Zuko was a little bored with it. 

It was a lazy day. He was on vacation and his friends were busy with whatever it was they did when they weren't available to keep Zuko busy when Sokka wasn't home. The days had begun to bleed together. He sighed dramatically, reaching for the tray of sushi he had prepared a bit prior; greedily funneling the tiny rolls into his mouth with chopsticks. He pretended like he didn't notice the wasabi smear on his sweatpants as he turned his attention back to television. His favorite character was getting a divorce, she deserved better anyways. 

His phone gave off a small vibration in his pocket and he automatically went to it like a reflex. His face lit up a little when he realized it was Sokka - but not much, because it was never good news when called or texted during work hours.

From Sokka: I'm pissed off, fix it. I'll be home in an hour.

Zuko really grinned now; not at all put off by Sokka's words but immediately moving to clean up the shit littered all over the floor. He cleaned up the mochi boxes first- throwing them all in the kitchen recycling bag. Next he washed all the dishes, starting with the rice and avocado crusted saucers piled up next to the couch- Sokka liked it clean when he was like this.

After washing, picking up his trash along with mopping, sweeping and dusting; he finally was able to start working on himself. The house was spotless, thank God. But Zuko wasn't. His legs were hairy, so was his chest. He probably had sauce on his face and everything. He smelled like alcohol, another thing Sokka hated.

Zuko hopped into the shower 20 minutes after Sokka's text. He scrubbed with hot water, using a floral smelling bath gel he got at bath and body works in the ladies section. Sokka liked when he used female body wash and if it got Sokka off, then it got Sokka off. After he scrubbed every inch of his body thoroughly, shaving himself everywhere he could reach besides his head- he cleaned up the bathroom too. Next up, he covered himself with the lotion counterpart of the feminine body wash and got dressed.

Sokka had a very...peculiar kink. Zuko just went along with it. And maybe, just maybe, he liked the fact that he got Sokka so hot and bothered just from dressing like this.

He slid a pair of black lace panties up his smooth, slightly damp body. Unlike crotchless panties, they were open in the back instead of the front. Custom made. The matching stockings were next, they connected with little straps on his thighs Sokka liked undoing with his teeth. They matched the black pleather chest harness he slipped on next perfectly.

Zuko fingered himself feverishly, knowing not to cum but trying to stretch himself out enough for what was in store. He pulled his finger out, coating them again in a warming strawberry lubricant before sliding two back in. He moaned as his fingers barely brushed up against his prostate- closing his eyes tightly and imagining someone else's fingers instead. Someone with brown hair pulled up in a pony, big hands, big everything.

The thought of Sokka almost made him cum untouched.

After three fingers, he figured anything else would just be excessive. With that, he slid in the tail. It was a fluffy faux fur cat tail butt plug, and Zuko whined as it nudged up against his sweet spot once again. He looked good, he didn't have to check the mirror to know that much. He used to think that his scar ruined his face, he had realized since dating Sokka that it just amplified it. Made him look even prettier, like a calico cat with a spot over his eye.

He looked at the clock, 2:30. He was definitely pushing it. Sokka would be there in 15 minutes. He mentally started praying there was traffic.

He slid the kitten ear headband over his hair neatly, not willing to sacrifice his presentation just to avoid being on time. That would piss Sokka off even worse. With ten minutes left to spare, he straightened back out their bed sheets. He then grabbed his food bowl, collar, litter box and a can of coconut milk. He had everything set, ready and clean by the time he heard someone unlock the front front door.

-

Sokka scanned the apartment as he walked in. Spotless. He was so lucky. But Zuko was curled up on the couch, bad kitty. He wasn't asleep although Sokka thought maybe he was. Zuko always tried to just be a little bad, just so much that Sokka would have to punish him but not so much that he was actually angry. This was Sokka's preferred way to vent.

"Zuko" Sokka cooed as he gently stroked Zuko's hair from where he now stood beside him next to the couch. "Wake up, kitten"

Zuko blinked awake slowly, letting out a little yawn. He planned on egging it on. Cats couldn't talk, he mentally reminded himself before he replied. He purred softly, he'd been perfecting it. He bit down the urge to kiss Sokka as he pushed his head further into his husband's hand.

"Daddy is already having an awful day. You know you're being a bad boy. Don't you, kitty? You know I don't like kittens scratching up the couch. Your cat bed is in the other room." He pointed out.

Zuko just sat up, fixing Sokka with a defiant smirk.

"Meow" He replied in the most seductive tone he could muster up.

Sokka gave him a wicked smirk back.

"Does someone need to be reminded of who's the owner and who's the pet?"

Zuko raised an eyebrow in response, smirk deepening.

"Bedroom, now." Sokka commanded.

Zuko wasted no time dropping to the floor, pawing at Sokka's legs like a cat should. Only when Zuko began to nuzzle his nose into his crotch did he sink to his knees as well. He grabbed and held Zuko in place by his collar, gazing deeply into his widely dilated eyes.

"Kittens don't try to fuck their owners" Sokka scolded, lightly digging his nails into the soft flesh of Zuko's side. Zuko gave a little whine, relishing in Sokka's hands on him.

"Bedroom," he ordered again, "if I have to tell you a third time, you won't like what happens. Your panties better be off by the time I get in there."

Zuko wanted to disagree, tell Sokka that he was sure to enjoy any punishment he wanted to give to him. But again - he didn't want to make him actually angry. With that thought; he crawled out of the living room, through the hall and out of Sokka's sight.

Sokka quickly collected Zuko's food bowl and the can of coconut milk- leaving the litter box where it was. That was only really for show, anyway. Although the fact that Zuko was down for anything he asked him to do, even if it was that, made Sokka's cock twitch in his jeans like a reminder to take them off.

He arrived back in their room pantless, immediately met with Zuko's bedroom eyes from where he laid on the bed naked. Well, not completely naked. He was laying on his stomach, hands folded under his chin and ass in the air facing Sokka. Stockings, harness, collar, cat ears and tail still in place - Sokka was mentally concocting everything he wanted to do to his boy that night.

"I see you're eager, kitten" Sokka pointed out, closing the door behind him. When he crawled onto the bed, he pulled Zuko up with him. The two met in a kiss that can only be described as dirty. Zuko's tongue was in his mouth before they were properly pushed together and Sokka bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood. Zuko couldn't help but roll his naked crotch into Sokka's clothed one.

"Fuck" Zuko moaned.

"Kittens don't curse, either" Sokka scolded, slipping his hand up to cup around his husband's throat. His dick leaks at the pressure around his neck.

By the time Sokka got Zuko on his back, he was naked too, grinding dirty circles into the man making filthy noises below him. Sokka tsked at him, disappointed in his inability to stay in character. They'd work on it, he thought. And that led him back to the topic he'd wondered if he'd been purposely distracted from: Zuko's punishment.

"Across my lap" He ordered, sitting back up on his knees.

Zuko obliged begrudgingly.

"You know what you're getting these for" Sokka said. "Don't bother counting"

Zuko whined, whimpered into each spank- grinding his ass into Sokka's hand and going for anything he could get. Sokka could feel himself leaking against Zuko's thigh. He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to draw this out, but he was trying.

"Ten" Sokka vocalized. "Had enough?"

Zuko shook his head immediately, on the border of cumming just from the sharp sting to his ass from Sokka's bare hands. Besides, he rationalized, Sokka needed to get out some frustration.

Sokka chuckled darkly, leaning down to lightly kiss the red hand print he'd created.

"Sokka" Zuko moaned.

Sokka answered with a harder spank, ripping another groan out of this husband's throat.

"Stop" spank "fucking" spank "talking" spank. Sokka warned, accentuated with each downstroke. He got two about five more in before he decided it was enough.

"Get up, kitty. You must be hungry" he said, gently putting Zuko into a sitting position. He tried not to smile as he hissed in pain.

Sokka got off the bed, then. Returning to close to the corner of the room, kneeling next to the pristinely cleaned metal food bowl.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty" Sokka taunted.

Zuko crawled over slowly, ignoring the burning pain in his ass and thighs. It would all be worth it soon, he thought. He stopped in front of the bowl, eyeing Sokka curiously.

Sokka produced the small can of coconut milk from earlier, popping the top and emptying the contents into the bowl. He placed the empty can in the wastebasket behind him, turning to eye Zuko expectantly. Zuko glanced from him to the bowl, hoping he got the sweetened flavor.

Zuko leaned down, lapping up the milk in earnest. Sweetened, he was in luck. It had a thick consistency, that's why Sokka liked to use it. Sokka kneeled beside Zuko, lips to his ear.

"You like that, Zuko?" He just hummed softly, drinking the milk like he was told. "You know, you look pretty slutty right now. With the way that looks in your mouth."

Zuko looked up at him darkly- letting the white liquid drizzle down his chin as they stared each other down, both mens pupils blown wide.

"What does it taste like?" Sokka urged. "Answer me."

Zuko licked his lips slowly, not yet breaking his gaze.

"Tastes like you" Zuko half whispered.

Sokka said nothing, just clipped a pleather leash Zuko didn't notice his husband was holding to the back of his collar. Zuko let him, following obediently on his hands and knees as Sokka led them back to their bed. It was king sized, adorned in blood red sheets with a gold border. It matched the mahogany wooden walls perfectly. Sokka pushed him down onto it, back first so he could lay between his legs.

The kiss was a little dirtier this time, Sokka gripping Zuko's bare thighs and feeling his dick leak at their warmth. He sucked on the skin behind Zuko's scarred ear until he knew it would bruise over. He repeated this all over his neck. Everyone would know he was taken before they even saw his ring.

By this time, Zuko was a writhing mess. Moaning out and on the verge of forgetting his own name let alone the character he was supposed to be in. It was enough for Sokka to commence kissing down his chest, past his torso and to his hips- licking along about where the waistband of his boxers would be had he been wearing them. Zuko's fingers tightened in Sokka's hair, accidentally undoing his hair tie as he felt him take him into his mouth.

Zuko bit back as much of the noise as he could with Sokka expertly licking at the base of his dick. Secretly, for Sokka, getting Zuko off was the best part. He pulled off Zuko's cock, sucking one of his balls into his mouth and appreciating the groan it coaxed out of his throat as he stealthily pulled out his tail.

Zuko whined at the immediate feeling of emptiness and Sokka crawled up to be eye level with him again, crashing their lips together hungrily.

"Daddy" Zuko whined out, disconnecting their lips and spurring Sokka on even further. His hand wrapped around his cock, appreciating how big it was and how little the butt plug did to prepare him for it. He jerked him tight and fast, drinking down Sokka's moans like a life source.

"I won't last" Sokka groaned, and Zuko couldn't have that. He took advantage of the element of surprise to flip them over to where Sokka was now on his back under him instead.

"Gonna ride you" Zuko said simply, sitting back on his knees and twisting to retrieve a small bottle of lube from the foot of the bed.

He inserted three slick fingers into himself again easily, the fourth being what stung. He soldiered through it, wincing in pain but scissoring and fingering himself faster. He peeked his eyes open, delighted to find Sokkas peering back at him fucking himself on his own fingers.

"You look so good like this" Sokka commented.

"Thank you, daddy" Zuko purred, taking Sokka's cock in his hand, jerking it to the same rhythm he was prepping himself. Sokka groaned again, slapping his ass hard and smirking at the way Zuko hissed.

"Thought you were done being a kitten for the night, baby boy" Sokka joked.

"Mmm" Zuko hummed. "Always your kitten"

He wasn't ready by any means, but the burn was part of the pleasure too. For this reason he didn't waste any time before sinking down on Sokka's hard cock, biting his knuckle in pain as his husband bottomed out inside of him. Sokka's eyes rolled back.

"God you're always so tight" Sokka groaned. "So tight and warm for me"

Zuko, ignoring the burn, rose up and slammed his hips back down to meet Sokka's. He formed a steady rhythm of this, bouncing quickly in his husband's lap.

"You fill me up so good" He groaned, little 'uh uh uh's getting louder with each passing second. Sokka snapped his hips up into him harder, digging his nails hard into his hips. Zuko squeezed his eyes shut.

"Harder!" He whined, so Sokka took this as an invitation to flip them both back over.

Sokka fucked the life out of him, immediately switching angles and hitting a spot that ripped a feral type moan from his throat.

"Why are you holding back, Zuko?" Sokka asked, snapping his hips up faster as the older man hooked his leg around his waist. "Scream for me, kitten." Zuko did just that, tightening his legs around Sokka's hips - forcing him deeper inside of him as he came, coating both of their stomachs.

Sokka wasn't quite there yet, fucking into Zuko harder, eyes rolling back in his head as his husbands orgasm made him clench harder around him.

"Daddy" Zuko pleaded, always eager to please and be used. "Deeper, please"

Sokka was more than willing to oblige. He kissed Zuko's lips sloppily, slowing down in pace in favor of thrusting deeper inside of him.

"Fuck" Zuko groaned.

"I'm gonna cum so deep inside of you" Sokka all but growled in his ear, making his eyes roll back once again. Had he not have just came, that would have done it for them.

"On my face, Sokka" Zuko begged. "Cum on my face"

Sokka grinned at that, wasting no time pulling out slowly- chuckling at the way Zuko whined at that. He helped a dazed Zuko into a criss cross sitting position as he settled up onto his knees, Sokka jerking off directly into his face.

"God" Zuko moaned, watching Sokka jerk himself quickly and sloppily.

He came in thick ribbons aimed directly at Zuko's open mouth- but if some landed in his hair, on the bridge of his nose, and dripped down the side of his cheek like a cum shot porno, well that just wasn't his fault. Zuko looked so hot like this, licking at his lips and dragging what didn't directly make it into his mouth down into it with his finger.

"Mmmn" He groaned.

"How does that taste, Kitten?" Sokka asked breathily, pushing them both down once again.

"Like coconut cream"


End file.
